


a lesson in manners.

by Dhalion



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: And is also pissed on, Blowjobs, Dacryphilia, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Epel gives Vil a blowjob in the woods really, Epel is in MAJOR denial as per usual, Extremely Dubious Consent, Humiliation, I'll put some food in this tag, It's what they deserve dammit, M/M, Potential OOC-ness, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, slight oral fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhalion/pseuds/Dhalion
Summary: Epel and Vil are on a hike together when the younger Pomefiore student starts pleading for a bathroom break. Vil is unimpressed with Epel's reluctance to do what sometimes needs to be done, and decides a little bit of bullying is in order. Some (not so) surprising shenanigans ensue thereafter.
Relationships: Epel Felmier/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	a lesson in manners.

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was going to write for Kinktober with Twst + Vil/Epel, then ended up only doing one day. This day (Degradation + Watersports). This ship is my damn OTP and I will die on this hill. I'm shocked it doesn't have more content? Like, all this potential... Anywho, I'm not kidding myself into thinking I'll actually accomplish all of Kinktober this year, but I _do_ like this and I wanted to post it. So I hope you enjoy.~

"V-Vil, are you sure there isn't a bathroom nearby h--"

"Epel," the dorm leader clipped, turning to his sole companion on the hiking trail. he crossed his arms over his chest and pursed his lips into a tight line. "If you really need to go so insistently, there are many trees and bushes around for you to use."

The purple-haired boy paused and squirmed in moderate discomfort, ever so slightly pressing his thighs together to try and alleviate the heavy feeling in his bladder. As much as he really preferred to relieve himself indoors, Vil unfortunately had a point... And Epel didn't think he could hold it much longer. He chewed his lower lip, sighing in defeat.

"If you're going to pick _now_ to get all nervous and self-conscious, I'll be nice enough to go with to keep an eye out for any passerbys."

Epel glared at Vil for the jab, even if deep down he was secretly appreciative. Silently, the smaller boy turned and walked through into the vegetation, only briefly pausing to glance back and see if Vil was following behind him. When he got confirmation on just that, Epel kept going forward.

Eventually the duo reached a clearing, and at that point there was a minor stinging ache in Epel's groin. He walked up to a tree and shifted his weight from side to side as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his prick. He continued to worry his lip as he felt the piercing gaze of his dorm prefect just a few feet away.

"Eh..." Epel floundered. "Could you not stare, maybe?"

An exasperated sigh followed. "Would you just hurry up and go already, Epel?"

Nonetheless, the other could hear the crunching of twigs and leaves as Vil turned further away. A bit more of an ache and a few seconds of stage fright later, Epel let out a sigh of relief as he finally let go and began to pee on the ground. He couldn't help but flush bright red in embarrassment and mortification, however. _Pissing in the woods..._

"God, this is so embarrassing..." Epel mumbled. If his hands weren't already busy, he'd be hiding his own face.

Another sigh. "Epel, aren't your family a bunch of farmers and the like?"

"Well, yes--" Epel hissed, "But that doesn't mean I grew up pissing in the woods-!"

"Language, Epel."

"Vil, I am **mortified** doing this, I--"

It was in that moment one could feel a metaphoric stick break. Vil spun around and grabbed Epel, who had just finished up. He took him by both shoulders and shoved him down to the ground on his knees, feeling a sick surge of glee work its way through his system at the pained noise Epel made in response. Vil wasn't sure what had entirely come over him, but in that moment he knew he wanted Epel to just shut up. Perhaps even cry, if it the universe just so happened to treat him.

"What are you doing-?!" Epel mildly shouted, freezing in his tracks when he looked up to see Vil undoing his own slacks and pulling out his half-erect dick. Before Epel could even begin to stammer out a protest, Vil grinned darkly.

"Embarrassing? _Mortifying?_ I'll show you exactly what those words mean, Epel."

"Wh-agh--!" Epel recoiled and flinched when Vil grabbed a fistful of his hair and aimed the head of his cock near the bridge of his nose. Barely a second later, warm, golden liquid ran in rivulets down Epel's face and dripped down his chin. Oh god, Vil was using Epel as a urinal it seemed.

" _Now_ is when you're supposed to be mortified, Epel-!" Vil spat at him, forcing Epel's head to crane upwards. Epel's hands clutched at Vil's pant legs desperately, tears burning his eyes and spilling over to mix with the piss now covering him. It only just barely smelled and as such couldn't exactly be too terrible an experience--all circumstances given--seeing as Vil was likely constantly very well hydrated.

Epel still told himself he shouldn't have liked it, though. He really shouldn't have. He should've been disgusted. Repulsed. Should've wanted to fight and run.

But if Epel was honest about the reality of it all, the most unpleasant part of all...?

... Epel found himself liking this. He was enjoying Vil using him as a toilet. He could feel a coil begin to form and tighten in his gut, trying to stifle and mask the pants puffing from his chewed lips. As a result, piss would run down into his mouth, causing Epel to grimace. Thankfully, it seemed like Vil was almost done, and Epel could let himself deny ever enjoying the whole thing. Even if only to himself.

"V-Vil--ptaaah!! W-why? What did I--do to you-?!"

"I just wanted to give you a real reason to complain, since you seemed so keen on it in the first place. But you don't want to complain, do you, Epel?" Vil chuckled with a wolfish grin as he took the toe of his heel and rubbed it up the side of of Epel's now entirely stiff cock. He took his own and let out a couple more spurts of pee, purposefully aiming for Epel's mouth. Even a little down his chin and neck.

In the end, Vil had ultimately covered most of Epel's face and drenched a decent portion of his bangs as well. As such, his hair stuck to the sides of his face, and it dripped down the younger boy's chin. Epel trembled and tried to absorb what the hell just happened to him. A shuddery moan was pull from his piss covered lips as his dick was once again stimulated by Vil's heel. For some reason, he was just frozen in place on the ground... Why? Why wasn't he fighting? Why was he not hating this? Like he should've been?

All the older of the two could think as watery blue eyes peered up at him was how _badly_ he wanted to wreck that pretty face.

"V... Vil--" Epel began. The prefect tossed his head back slightly with mild laughter as he applied the slightest bit more pressure to Epel's cock.

"Don't say my name with that disgusting mouth of yours, you mud-covered potato. Oh, but I guess it's my pee you're covered in now, isn't it Epel? And what's worse, you _like_ it. How gross are you? And here I had been refining you for our beautiful dorm... Whatever am I going to do with you, Epel?"

The smaller boy went to respond, but instead moaned once more from another prod to his now dripping cock. As Epel leaned forward, the tip of Vil's own deeply flushed red erection bumped his cheek. Pre-cum smeared over piss-covered skin, and Vil's body felt like a high-voltage livewire. He wanted to mess Epel up **so** bad.

"Well? Clean me up, Epel," Vil sneered. "You're filthy enough, I'm sure you know what to do."

Epel screwed his eyes shut with an adorable, pitiful tear-filled look of resignation before leaning in again towards Vil's pelvis. With parted lips, tremoring with anxiety and vehemently denied anticipation, Epel's mouth sank down on Vil's cock. The dorm prefect hissed in pleasure, his grip on Epel's hair tightening. It was a delicious wet heat, and Vil's eyes fluttered shut with a soft groan. He wasn't expecting the first year to _actually_ do it. And without protesting-?!

"Ah, damn--" Vil now cursed softly under his breath, reveling in the pleasure. Without thinking about it, he began to thrust shallowly into Epel's mouth. The other tried hard not to choke.

"Ghhh--!!" Epel took a moment to focus on breathing through his nose, his grasp on Vil's pants tightening. He really ought to have been pissed at Vil bullying him out in the woods like this (no pun intended), but it was getting difficult for Epel to even fake anger at this point. Vil using and dehumanizing him like this was driving Epel insane in the most wonderful of ways. It was fogging up his mind and turning his thoughts to mush.

Vil worried his lower lip and looked down to watch as his dick slid wetly in and out of Epel's mouth... Had he ever sucked dick before-? He sure acted like he had, if the fact he hadn't violently pulled back to choke yet said anything.

"God, look at you, on your knees for me and sucking me off like a pro. You're so disgusting, you're lucky I gave you the privilege to service me like this! Covered in my piss and your tears, what a debauched mess you are, Epel. Aren't you so lucky I'm this kind? I ought to hear a 'thank you, Queen!' for letting you suck my dick like this later!"

Epel tried to muster a sharp glare, but in the end only found his eyes rolling back into his head with muffled moan. Vil gripped his hair tighter to maneuver his head and fuck his mouth better. Fresh tears spilled down Epel's face, and when the dorm prefect pulled his head down to fully deep throat him, that seemed to be the final straw for Epel.

The purple-haired boy whined and whimpered, hips twitching weakly, full-body trembles wracking his frame as he then came entirely untouched at Vil's merciless treatment. Soon after, Epel felt Vil's thrusts start to get erratic and jerky, he used his tongue and ran it against the underside of the prefect's cock. And that was the thing that tipped Vil over the edge, pushing Epel's head down until his nose was pressed against his pelvis and the tip of his dick was hitting the back of Epel's throat.

Epel smacked the sides of Vil's thighs harshly in panic as cum spurted into his mouth. Vil relented and pulled out, causing Epel to splutter and cough. All Vil could think was how satisfyingly _violated and wrecked_ Epel looked: cum and and saliva joined the fray of fluids dripping down his chin and onto the ground. The first year also spat out a good portion of his cum, too. _A shame_ , Vil found himself admitting silently.

"V-vi... Vil-! What the fuck was that?!" Epel snapped hoarsely, not looking menacing in the slightest sat on the ground with his dick out and covered in an array of bodily fluids. He was also very clearly trying to ignore the very obvious elephant in the room. He wasn't genuinely mad, just had a case of a bruised ego, and they both knew exactly that.

Vil ignored the question for the moment in favor of tidying himself back up briefly (Did his makeup run? No. Excellent.) and fishing around in his bag for a water bottle. Once procured, he tossed it on the ground to Epel. It narrowly missed the pre-existing messes.

"Watch your mouth, Epel, and rinse off before I leave you behind. I'm not going to be caught dead returning to the dorm with a student who smells like urine, sweat, and cum."

Gaping for a moment, Epel debated on snapping back a retort, but for once ultimately refrained. He used his silence in favor of snatching up the water bottle and using its contents to the best of its ability before tucking himself back in his own pants and scurrying after Vil.

And the Pomefiore prefect would be none the wiser if Epel wondered about ways to push him over this same in edge in the future, either... This didn't have to mean anything, right? It was just a bit of... fun, messy entertainment between two people who could stand to find some way to stop arguing for five minutes or more. _... Right?_

**Author's Note:**

> I enabled comment moderation due to hashtag anxiety, but all in all, I hope you enjoyed! ;> This was a lot of fun to write, and I want to make more Vil/Epel content in the future.~


End file.
